


All I Want Is You (Chris Evans x Reader One-Shot)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Chris Evans Fanfiction - Fandom, Chrisfic - Fandom, Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, fingering (vaginal/anal), implied bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed
Summary: Warnings: NSFW, 18+, Explicit, Language, SMUT, Fingering (Vaginal & Anal), Oral Sex (female receiving), implied bj, implied sex (protected), fluff, angst (remember to always pee after sex or masturbation!)





	All I Want Is You (Chris Evans x Reader One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, 18+, Explicit, Language, SMUT, Fingering (Vaginal & Anal), Oral Sex (female receiving), implied bj, implied sex (protected), fluff, angst (remember to always pee after sex or masturbation!)

_New York City_

_March 2018_

You had been friends with Chris for several years now. Your relationship had turned into a friends with benefits situation where if you both were single and in the same city, you two would hook up.

But there was just one hitch to this plan: You had fallen completely head over heels for him. You really couldn’t remember when it all shifted for you, it was such a gradual thing, but it had. You were sure the feelings weren’t reciprocated, so you never said anything, and just went about your life.

So here you were, both being freshly single, and living in New York City.

Chris was between your legs, licking and sucking your clit into his mouth, his middle finger working its way to your g-spot, your hands grabbing at his spiky short hair to get him closer. Then a giggle slipped through your lips at the tickle from his new mustache.

“What’s so fuckin’ funny?” Chris looked up from his spot between your legs, wiping his face.

“The mustache…it tickles…and  **I can’t take you seriously with that thing on your face** ,” more giggles slipped out.

[source: <http://weheartchrisevans.tumblr.com/post/176409348485>]

“Yeah, well, **it’s for my job**.” He unconsciously ran his fingers over his newly acquired porntache.

“I know, Chris, but it’s just a weird fucking feeling. I’m so used to the beard is all,” a soft sigh escaping you.

“ **If I have to live with this thing on my face for 2 months, then you do, too.** Then it’ll be back to the beard! Now, can I get back to the fuckin’ task at hand?” He motioned down to your pussy.

You nodded your head, silently telling him to continue.

Chris slipped his head back down, picking up from where he’d had left off.

He had gotten a good rhythm going again, a whimper coming out of your mouth. Chris’s free hand was squeezing, pinching and twisting your right nipple, making your arch off the mattress. Chris’s hand now was lightly pressing down on your stomach.

“No,” he said with his tongue still pressed to your clit, which sent a delicious shiver up your spine. You looked down, his clear blue eyes looking back, pleading for you to just let him have his fun. You had a feeling it had been awhile for him, too.

More pressure to your g-spot had you bucking your hips to get closer, but his hand was too strong. A second finger entering your cunt had your pussy clenching around them. “Fucking…oh, yes, fuck, shit Chris right there…I’m…” You panted out, hands gripping the sheets.

“Come on baby. Let go…” Chris encouraged. You came with one more gentle push to your g-spot. “That’s it…just the way I like it…” he licked his fingers cleaned, making his way to kiss you.

“No, just the way  _I_  like it,” you stated, licking your lips after pulling away from the kiss, enjoying the taste of yourself.

Laying back down because you knew he wasn’t done with you yet, the post-orgasmic bliss still causing slight aftershocks in your body.

This time it was going to be fast and rough. A lot more biting and sucking and the occasional dip in the anal region were the calling cards in round 2. It never failed. You weren’t surprised when he told you to get on all fours and to “assume the position”. He was the only one that you allowed to “play” with you in this way.

Chris lightly smacked your ass cheek, jolting you forward, as he moved around the bed to his nightstand to grab the lube and condom that he had placed there before your fun had begun. The delicious sting from the smack was just subsiding by the time Chris was back rubbing that ass cheek. You groaned at his touch. “You like that, baby?” Chris questioned. You nodded your head, biting your lower lip, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Chris opened the lube, squirting some down your ass cheeks, spreading it around, one of his fingers slowly circling your asshole, preparing you for the next portion of his sexual game.

Before you could tell your brain to not say anything, your mouth opened and on a breathy sigh came: “They did  _stuff_  to me.  _Spooky_  stuff.  _Anal_  stuff.”

Chris flipped you over to your back without warning, bouncing a little bit when you back contacted the mattress, a surprised yelp leaving your mouth. “Did you just…?” he did that quirking of the eyebrow thing that drove you crazy.  **“Please stop quoting my movies when I’m going down on you.”** He growled out.

“Fuck…” you breathed out, hand slapping over your mouth. “Sorry, I watched ‘The Losers’ today…” shrugging your shoulders at your answer.

“Oh…yeah, don’t fuckin’ do that!” he sighed.

“What…watch your movies?”

“Yes…I mean some are okay.” He shook his head, an exasperated chuckle leaving his mouth.

“Aye Aye, Captain!” You mock saluted him with a wink. “Indubitably, Captain, Sir!” You heard a slight scoff come from Chris. “What? You aren’t in the Star Wars franchise!”

“Trek…Star Trek…” he rolled his eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude. Chill out.” He didn’t seem to realize that was also from one of his movies.

Chris raised up on this elbow. “Do you not like when I go down on you? Cause every FUCKING TIME,” his voice ramping up with each word he spoke, “you end up quoting a movie, or some other FUCKING bullshit!”

Truth was, you loved it. You loved having sex with him. You loved HIM. This was just a way for you to not get too involved in your feelings for him. But you couldn’t tell him that. You and him were never going to be a couple, so why rock the boat.

“That’s not it, Chris. I promise I…” you paused, trying to figure out what to say next. “Shit…” you rolled over to your side, curling up into a ball when the tears starting to form.

This has taken a turn for the worst and he didn’t like it. “Come here,” he tried to get your attention, but you ignored him.

“We love who we love…” you mumbled through sobs.

“There you go quoting my movies again…” He hadn’t realized that you were sobbing. When he did, he asked, “What the fuck is going on with you? Are you seeing someone else? Is that what this is all about? Shit…” he whispered. “Not again…,” swallowing hard around the lump that had just formed in his throat.

You knew exactly what the “not again” was referencing. That was a topic that neither of you wanted to discuss ever again. “No, I’m not seeing anyone…and that’s the problem…” wiping away some of the tears.

“Huh?” Chris was thoroughly confused by your answer.

You rolled to your back to look at Chris. There was such sadness reflected in his eyes. The last 2 ½ years had taken quite a toll on Chris’s emotional health. You didn’t want to be yet another cause for heartache.

You placed your hand over his heart, feeling it’s strong beats under your fingers. “Chris…I…well…I love you.” You confessed.

“I love you, too,” he kissed your hand. You could tell that Chris didn’t quite understand.

“No, I mean, I LOVE YOU…” emphasizing each word.

There was a look of recognition: Eyes going wide, jaw clenched, muscles tensing, breathing going more labored. Then it happened: He got up from the bed, and started to pace the room, hands running through his hair, and rubbing at the back of his neck. Occasionally stopping to side-eye, you, which made you feel very uncomfortable, from both his look and the amount of lube that was started to get very sticky between your ass cheeks. So much so, that you pulled the sheets up to cover yourself. You even contemplated if you should put your clothes on and leave.

Even though it was not time for it, you still found yourself admiring the way his body moved. He was a work of art standing right in front of you: Still semi-hard and muscles that you didn’t even know could ripple, rippled.

“When did this happen?” He was facing away from you, looking out the window.

“I think I’ve always felt something more than friendship for you.” You told him truthfully. “But I knew that you would never be in a true romantic relationship with someone like me, so…”

He had come back to the bed, sitting on the edge, head in his hands, still not looking at you. “What do you mean ‘someone like you’?”

“I’m not the prettiest of girls. I’m not an actress or model. I’m just a plain-Jane.”

He turned around to look at you again. “Do you know what I told Scott the first time I saw you?”

You shook your head no. “That you were the kind of girl that I wanted in my life…On my arm, in my bed, to marry, have kids with…be together forever. And don’t you ever call yourself ‘a plain-Jane’, again? You are a beautiful, compassionate, smart, loving woman and you happen to have one of the kindest hearts of any person I’ve ever known, okay?”

A gasp left your mouth…you hadn’t been expecting that answer from him. “Okay?”

“And that was just from seeing you across a crowded fucking room, laughing at a stupid joke. I knew right then and there. But then we met and you had a boyfriend. I put my feeling aside for that reason. I was just happy that you let me in your life.” He finished by placing his hand down on your knee. “You are the one I have always wanted.”

You couldn’t believe what you had just heard come out of Chris’s mouth. You picked up his hand, lacing your fingers together, kissing his knuckles, fresh tears leaking out.

“All I want is you.” You told him.

“That is all I ever have wanted, too.” He replied. The smiles that broke out on both of your faces said it all: Love.

You leaned into Chris for a kiss. It felt different than any other kiss you had ever shared with him: Tender, unrushed, loving…

You got off the bed, walked to the end, kneeled in front of Chris. “Let me take care of you now?” Chris nodded, slid down to the edge so you could have better access.

Just like Chris knew every trick in the book to get you off, you had learned how to work Chris up enough before he was about to cum.

Chris was panting and whimpering,” I need to be fucking buried in you…cause I’m not gonna last…” You pulled your mouth away from his dick, lightly tugging his balls for good measure.

You climbed over him to reach the condom on the nightstand, opening the package and rolled it down the length of his shaft.

Straddling his legs, you slowly sank down his shaft, throwing your head back in ecstasy. A groan emanated from Chris. “Fuck…This has to be what heaven feels like!” He whispered in your ear.

“Uh huh…” was all you could get out. “Fuck…I love you…”

“I love you, too!”

After all this time it felt like the most natural thing to say.

_Why did I ever try to deny how I felt about him? So much pain and mistakes could have been avoided if I had just told him._

                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like it had only been minutes since you fell asleep in Chris’s arms, but the morning light that was just beginning to stream in from the floor-to-ceiling windows told you otherwise.

You rolled over to be greeted by the sight of his left butt cheek and upper back peeking out from the sheets, a slow smile tugging at your lips at the sight. You loved watching his back rise and fall with each even breath he took. The lightest of snores coming from both Chris and Dodger, who was laying in his dog bed off of Chris’s side of the bed, were the only sounds in the apartment.

You chanced a glance at the clock on the nightstand: 7:09am. Since Chris had the day off you had decided to take the day off too, so you didn’t have to leave his warm and cozy bed anytime soon. You settled back down into bed to try to get some more sleep.

You quickly gave up on that idea when you couldn’t get comfortable again. Chris had remained in the exact same position the whole time, so you knew that he was dead to the world for the foreseeable future.

Your mind finally started to process everything that happened the night before.

_Chris had helped to clean you up with a warm washcloth, gently soothing away the sting from your overworked pussy._

_Slowly kissing and touching, exploring each other in ways that were new and exciting. At some point, you lay on your stomach, Chris lightly brushing his hand down your arms and back, drawing letter, shapes and objects over your skin. Contented sigh after contented sigh slipped from your mouth. “You have magical fingers…” you commented._

That’s when it hit you: you forgot to pee after sex! You knew better and you’d probably would regret that decision, you’d just start drinking a lot of water and cranberry juice and hope that you wouldn’t get a UTI.

At that moment, your bladder reminded you that you really should pee. Spying Chris’s shirt next to your side of the bed, you stood up from the bed and shrugged the shirt on, buttoning the bottom two buttons.

Upon returning to the room, Chris had shifted to his other side, but still seemed to be asleep.

You looked out the window at the now busy New York City street below, which seemed to get busier by the second. The contrast from the calm and peaceful feeling in the apartment to the rush on the streets didn’t escape your attention.

What did escape your attention was Chris yawn behind you. He watched for a couple of minutes, wearing his shirt that was way too big for you, before he spoke up. “You look beautiful in the morning.”

[Originally posted by awbuckyno](https://tmblr.co/Z5XN1x1HXogGM)

Jumping at his words, you smiled at him. “How long have you been up?” You asked, going back to lay down next to him.

“Couple of minutes…I didn’t mean to scare you…” he yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

“It’s okay. I was just lost in my thoughts.” You caressed his cheek before you kissed him.

“Good thoughts I hope?” He queried.

“No.” Chris frowned. “Great thoughts…” you replied with a grin.

“Phew, you had me scared there for a sec. No second thoughts then?”

“Nope…None…Nada…Zip…Zero…Zilch…” He claimed your lips, thoroughly taking your words away.

This went on for the next 5 minutes before Dodger got up and made his presence known by  
hopping on the bed, and licking Chris’s arm to get his attention, bouncing around with excitement, but also because he needed to walked. “Okay buddy…get off…the bed…” he laughed.

“Looks like someone’s jealous.” You sing-song.

“Shit, I have to go walk him…I don’t have anyone scheduled to come get him today.” He whined.

“Go walk him. We can finish this when you get back.” You wiggled your eyebrows at him.

“You sure?”

“Yeah…otherwise he’s going to pee somewhere he shouldn’t.”

“By the way, you look so fucking sexy in my shirt!”

“Ya think?”

“Yeah…but I prefer you naked.”

“Ha, that so happens to be my favorite look on you, too!” He chuckled at your answer.

Chris kissed you once more, before he got up to get some clothes, sitting back on the bed to get his shoes on.

“You know…” you began when he looked over his shoulder at you. “All your fingering is very accurate!” You threw your head back roaring with laughter.

“What did I fucking tell you?” he chuckled, turned around and started to tickle you.

“Stop…Chris…” you couldn’t catch your breath, squirming to get away from the tickles. “Chris…stop…please…I’m sorry…” the words came out in short bursts. He stopped and both of you were laughing.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” He raised his hands in surrender.

“Anyways…that was from an interview, not a movie,” you pointed out, still trying to get your breathing back to normal.

Chris’s raised his hands as to start tickling you again, but he quickly took your face in his hands and kissed you passionately. “Smart ass…” he nipped at your bottom lip, a giggle coming from you. “How long have you been sitting on that one?”

“Ever since I saw that interview!”

“Fuck…”

“No one has ever said…” You rethought what you were going to say, because you really didn’t want to know. “Fuck, never mind…”

Chris didn’t press the issue, just let it go. “I didn’t fucking think about how it sounded when I first said it, then I realized and added ‘in the movie’.”

“Well, I had like 12-inappropriate jokes for it, so…”

He rolled his eyes. “You have gotta stop watching my interviews, too!”

“Oh please. I’ve heard you say that plenty enough times in real life.”

“Touché…”

You sat there watching Chris’s smiling face.

You leaned in again to kiss him again, this is becoming an addiction for you. Even though you were going to be able to kiss him whenever you wanted now, you still were going to relished each time like it would be the last.

Picking up Dodger’s leash from the hook by the front door and he lean down to hook it onto his collar, he asked: “After I get back, what do you want to do on our first official day as a couple?”

The look in Chris’s eyes was one of such much love and respect that it scared you, but also excited you in such a way that told you it was all going to be okay. Both of you were going to work hard to make this work. It wasn’t going to be easy, but you were in this for better or worse.


End file.
